Leave it to Luck
by Auroua-chan
Summary: Meeting them happened by chance, pure unlucky chance. She wasn't fond of dwarves, and dwarves not fond of her. An elven maiden, a runaway from Mirkwood, throws her caution to the wind and tags along with the brash company of strangers, constantly butting heads with the leader, and enduring frequent flirting from one of the youngest- Full summary in first chapter. Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

_**No pairing as of yet.. Please read end of chapter author note.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or The Hobbit.

 **Full summary: Meeting them happened by chance, pure unlucky chance. She wasn't fond of dwarves, and dwarves not fond of her. An elven maiden, a runaway from Mirkwood, throws her caution to the wind and tags along with the brash company of strangers, constantly butting heads with the leader, and enduring frequent flirting from one of the youngest members. A quest wasn't in her lifetime agenda, but this one just might of been worth it.**

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

It was a peaceful life. She lived in the bright, gleaming sunlight, free of the leaves and trees that might end up blocking her path. Her home was built in an open field, and it held plenty of space for her- and her alone. She greatly preferred the isolation in free space than that of her home's isolation. At least this way… this way she could bathe in the sunlight for hours on end, and she could sit in wait for a chance to watch the sun rise, unlike her old home, that of which had been surrounded by thousands upon thousands of trees.

She was a runaway elf, and she never once dwelled on the thought of returning. The freedom she had now was too good to give up, and, even if she wished to return, she highly doubted her king would allow her to crawl back. She would be cast back out before making it past the bridge.

Her hair was dark, and her eyes as glistening as the purest stone of apatite. They were occasionally darker in hue, as the sun held a great influence to her eyes. Even though she had spent countless hours and days in the sun's glow, her skin was still a pale shade that mimicked a beam of moonlight.

There were occasional moments that she was struck with the sensation of missing her home, more so missing the faces of friends she had made in her years of life there, but they were soon squashed down and forgotten with the promise of a new day for her to enjoy without limitations. It was that feeling of bliss that kept her happy, and her happiness was the only thing that mattered to her anymore.

* * *

She sat, feet resting in a stream that ran through the trees of the forest a few miles from her home. Her bow and quiver of arrows was set next to her and her sword on the other side. Eyes closed and palms to the green grass behind her, she begun to sway her feet within the water, humming a small tune as the cool water began to chill her feet and ankles a tad bit. The crunching of twigs around her didn't disrupt her, as she was was used to the sounds of the light spot of trees surrounding her, and she rose her right hand up to undo the top-knot her hair was in. The dark tresses tumbled down in thick waves, some falling over her shoulders and the rest trailing down her back. They pooled behind her on the ground, and she soon flopped down face-up on the ground.

She remained like that for a good long while before heavy footsteps snagged her attention, and she sat up then. Blue eyes opened, and one leg retracted from the running water. Her pointed ears twitched at hearing a noisy chatter, and she stood up fully. Her weapons were picked up next, her sword being strapped to her hip and her quiver strapped to her back. A single arrow sat on the string of her bow, and she took quiet steps towards the source of noise. Barefeet treaded carefully over the grassy ground, and she came to a pause behind a tree. She peered around her tree to spot a group of unfamiliar faces. She notched the arrow in place and stepped out of her hiding spot.

"Who dares to tread on this land?" She called out, blue eyes narrowed in unhidden bravery and a dare to them to go against her. "Name yourselves."

"I fail to see how it matters to one elf girl." One answered, she taking him to be the leader. Even as those around him expressed their discomfort with his fight-ready statement, it didn't seem to concern him in the least.

"Tch," she scoffed, tightening her grip. "You trespass on my land- on my home. It would be in your best interest to be respectful, short-ass." Of course, it was a company of dwarves… mostly. Her eyes caught sight of two different there, and, taking one look at the two, she decided one to be a hobbit, and the other a tall male garbed in gray robes. Her words seemed to bother him, the dwarven leader of the company, and she was glad.

"Where are the rest of your kind, then?" He figured if they had crossed land belonging to a race of elves, then they would have been stopped already.

"The rest?" She frowned at that. "There are no other elves here. I am on my own, but that does not change a thing. Tell me why you trespass on my home."

"Why don't you lower your weapon, and let us talk this out peacefully." The one dressed in gray robes spoke then, turning his eyes to catch her own. His voice was aged with years of knowledge, and his words seemed to be genuine in search for conversation. "Starting with who you are."

She stood her ground, but let her bow drop a few inches, and a less threatening posture surrounded her. "Who I am is not a concern to any of you, but… my name is Kagome." She told them her name, continuing on, "and I am a runaway from the Mirkwood Elves. I have been for many years."

The gray-robed male listed off the names of those with him, much to the obvious displeasure of the leader of the company, whose name she soon learned was Thorin Oakenshield. Her arms had begun to grow tired, and she soon let her arms fall down to her side. The air of uncertainty had faded the area, and Kagome felt calm enough to stand exposed with no defense.

"A runaway from Mirkwood?" Thorin took charge of speaking once more, focusing his cold gaze on her scowling face.

"Yes." Kagome snapped at him, "I would rather be on my own than there. I fail to see how you have any reason for caring."

"I don't," he said then. "I was making sure I heard you right."

She glared at him, and he in return, before she turned away with a huff of annoyance. "Tell me your business trespassing on my home, before I handle you as trespassers should be dealt with."

The elder dwarf, Balin-she believed, took to speaking then. Thorin, once again, looked displeased, but she couldn't find the will to care about it. Once Balin had fallen silent, Kagome focused blue eyes on his aged face.

"So you have a goal of waking a dragon?" Kagome drawled out in confusion. "There are easier ways to die you know, right?" She sighed then, speaking once more before someone explained it with a lot more anger. "I think it is a dumb idea, like incredibly dumb, but you go nuts. Go on and submerge yourself into a living furnace." A thought crossed her mind, one extremely strange for her, Kagome turned back towards the wizard in the robes. "What path are you planning to take?" She asked.

"What does it matter to you?" Thorin snapped, and Kagome turned towards him with a sneer.

"Because I want to be nice and see if I can recall a way to extend your life in just a bit," she growled back at him.

"We do not want, or need your help."

"Well, not everyone is a whiny brat drowning in a pool of their own ignorance, unlike you." Kagome turned back to Gandalf then, asking him, once more, of the path they planned to take. He answered her without much of an issue, and much more polite than the leader of the company.

Kagome nodded then, setting her hands to her hips. Gandalf mentioned the Mirkwood trail, much to the obvious displeasure to Thorin. She hated to think so, but she agreed with his reaction. Thranduil, the king of the Mirkwood elves, would know of their trespassing- one way or another. A different thought coursed through her mind, one she hated more than agreeing with the rude dwarf, and she folded her arms across her chest.

"It is a dull idea to go through the Mirkwood trail," she said. "You would need someone who has walked it thousands of times, or else you will find yourself lost to the unsightly creatures that may dwell there."

"What kind of creatures?" The hobbit, Bilbo, asked her.

"It is uncertain," Kagome responded to the small being. "Point is, you might want to locate a better pathway, or get yourself a guide willing to deal with the lot of you."

"What about you?"

Kagome blinked twice at the question asked by Bilbo. She turned back and asked, "what about me?"

"You said you were from the Mirkwood elves- granted, you are a runaway." He specified, "why don't you guide our way, sense you know enough to give us warning?"

"I-I…" Kagome stammered over her own words, realizing he was correct. "I sincerely doubt that is a grand idea." One look at him, and most of the company, told her they desired a better explanation, and she sighed. "Perhaps you do not understand. I am a _runaway_ from Mirkwood- that means that I ran away for a _reason_ , and going back is not something I ever planned to do." Her blue eyes were weighed down with small glimpses of sorrow, but no comments were made on it, and soon her eyes slipped closed once more. When they opened next, they were replaced by an uncaring gaze that seemed unfitting with her gentle facial features. Several different thoughts ran through her head, her shutting out the chatter of those around her in an attempt to focus better. She could, in all of her abilities, safely guide them through the tricky path of Mirkwood, her having walked it several times with the king's son, once upon a time. Her hands clenched tight, and her gaze roamed over the company, blue clashing against blue as her stare caught hold of the leader. A foul glare took reign of her face, and she approached them.

"Fine," she muttered under her breath. Her voice snagged the attention of everyone. "I will lend my help to you all- at least for the duration of weaving your way through Mirkwood."

"What made you decide to do so?" Thorin's voice reached her ears, and she turned her attention to the trees to the side of her.

"It would be distasteful of me to allow you all to wander blindly through the path, when I could very well provide you with help. I am still exceedingly familiar with the trail, and I am confident enough that I can guide you through the tricks and traps there." She sighed, "hopefully it will be a quick process, and our venturing through the woods will not be detected by king Thranduil until we are long gone from the paths of the trees."

"What payment do you seek for doing so?"

"I seek no payment, as I do not require one." Kagome responded, eyes closed once more as she turned on her heel. She motioned for them to follow, and some were quicker to move than others. "I find this all to be a dumb idea, but I will not allow someone to fall into potential danger if I can keep them from it."

With those as her final words, Kagome exited from the clearing they stood in. She could hear as they began to follow behind her, some sounding quite pleased with the offer of her help. Others, such as the leader, had no issue breathing several comments full of distrust in her. She let a smirk lift her lips at hearing a few, before a chipper hum began to come from her.

Whatever may come her way would do so, good or bad. Whichever one, she would just have to face it head on.

* * *

Auroua-chan: Hello! Not an update on any current stories of mine, many sorries for that, but I've been wanting to do a Hobbit/Inuyasha crossover for a while now. I recently sat down for a marathon of all marathons- all Hobbit Movies, and then all Lord of the Rings back to back. Whew it was a long one.

Anyway, let's move on from my rambling.. The pairing of this story: I currently don't have one for it. I am leaning towards either Legolas/Kagome, or maybe even a Thranduil/Kagome, but I dunno yet. Final pairing aside, I might include a bit of hinting to Thorin/Kagome, as well as Kili/Kagome. Suggestions for the pairing are desired, and will be considered, even if it is one I didn't plan for a final pair.

I also might have a poll, depending on how many differing suggestions I receive. Three-people relationships are also accepted in suggestions.

 _ **Whew**_ , that was a mouthful.

So, I will end this here. I hope it was a good start! Please remember to review&favorite&follow, if you would be kind enough. If there are any errors in the text, my bad.

Laters!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

They had been travelling for only a few hours before the sun had begun to descend in the faraway distance. It was called for them to come to a halt to set up camp. While the dwarves scuttled to take a seat by a fire that had just started, Kagome made her way to a cliffside not far from the group. She peered down the long distance, staring into the dark abyss until she felt someone come up to stand beside her. Her gaze swept over the figure beside her, recognizing him to be only Bilbo, and turned her eyes upwards to the moon resting high in the sky.

"Thank you for offering to help be our guide." His quiet voice reached her ears, and Kagome cracked a small smile.

"Think nothing of it," she responded after a second. "Truth be told, I would rather assist someone than allow them to go blindly through such a path."

Bilbo gave a nod and tilted his head a bit to examine her face. It was silent for a moment, the distant conversation of the rest of the company being the only noise at the moment, before he made a move to speak again. "Don't feel put off because of Thorin. I'm sure he appreciates this just as much and anyone else."

Her lips quirked a bit and she looked down to catch his eyes. "Thank you for those words, but, whether he does or does not, I do not care. He does not like me, and I believe that the feeling is mutual."

She watched as her words registered in his head before she turned on her heel to approach the campfire. They did not quiet down when she came over, and a few welcomed her with warm smiles. Kagome returned the smiles with little nods to the few, and she sat down with her back to the gray rock that extended high above them.

She did not speak to anyone for a long time, idly listening to their conversation with her eyes shut as if she were asleep. Her eyes snapped open when she felt an elbow dig into her lithe side, and she turned her line of sight to the young dwarf at her side. He was closer than he had been when she sat down, and her eyebrow quirked upwards at that. On his face was a toothy grin, and she tilted her head in encouragement for him to speak.

And he did.

"What made you leave your home?"

Kagome blinked at the question before giving a small shrug of her shoulders. "I was not happy," she said, deciding on a truthful answer. Her second part of her answer was only halfway truthful, though. "In Mirkwood, the trees surround everything, and, while it has its beauty, I desired more. Isolation in the open air is much better than isolation in the dark shadows of trees. At least… from my experience, it is."

"Don't you miss it though?" The other young dwarf, the one with golden hair, asked her then before his brother could form another question.

"Sometimes," Kagome rubbed the fabric of her trousers and breathed deep. "More so the faces of the friends I had before my departure. It never lasts long, however, and I eventually lose my interest in such things." Her gaze turned back to the brothers, Fili and Kili being their names, and cracked a weak smile. "Best to not dwell on things that I brought upon myself, boys."

The youngest one, Kili, smiled back at her, and it grew silent between the two of them again. Kagome reached behind her to undo her hair from the pinned back appearance she had placed it in shortly after beginning her travels with the company, and the long strands pooled around her figure. It was rare for her to braid it anymore, and she often just settled for pinning it back in a topknot or a low ponytail. The dark tresses rested in the dirt around her, and she used one hand to brush a few of the strands covering her face back behind her shoulders.

"How long have you all been traveling?" Kagome asked once the conversation between the entire group died down. She received an answer from Kili, him saying it hadn't been longer than a couple of weeks since they had officially begun their trip. Her head tilted forward in a nod at the response. "And what if you do not succeed in your goal? Surely you know the risks, even if Smaug no longer lives in the mountain."

"Isn't it worth it in the long run?"Once again, it was Kili speaking to her, and she focused her cold stare on his face. "Succeeding or failing, what's it worth if you don't try in the first place?"

Kagome stared at his expression for a long time. A moment of silence passed by before she turned her gaze back to the orange and yellow blazes of the fire. "I suppose you have a point," she said finally. The blues of her eyes appeared bright under the strong flames of the fire, the gemstone colors lurking in her normally chilled gaze mimicking the scene of an ocean overpowering a fire. For a moment it was as if her eyes were living scenery, but it soon vanished when her eyes slipped closed.

Several of the others had fallen asleep by now. When she opened her eyes again, Kagome tilted her head back to stare up at the sky. A look of boredom spread across her face, and her fingertips slipped through her long hair, the slim digits combing through it. She played with the neat ends and let her gaze hook on to the half moon in the sky.

"Pretty eyes."

Kagome jerked at hearing those words and she turned her attention back to the dark haired dwarf at her side. She fought back the blush threatening to dominate her face as she registered what he had said. "Pardon?" She finally managed to force a word from her mouth.

Kili smirked at her reaction, turning devious brown eyes up to capture her own blue ones. "Your eyes- I said they were pretty. Like glistening pools of precious gems submerged in the purest spring of water." He watched as a pink tint rose to her face. "I honestly never thought that someone's eyes could be so captivating."

Kagome turned her face away, letting her hair conceal the burning blush that now claimed her face. When she had lived in the Mirkwood trees, she was more than used to compliments on her exterior appearance, although most of those experiences were from friends, friends that she was joking around with at the time, and elves intending to kiss up to her. They never really sounded genuine, opposed to the soft spoken and charming words Kili had uttered. She laughed under her breath and flicked her hair over her shoulder to catch his gaze once more.

"How charming," she spoke quietly, keeping her voice to a whisper as to not cause anyone to stir from their sleep. She once more looked away from him then, staring back into the fire before them. No other words came from her, and Kili saw it as a chance to speak again.

"Your stunning face works well with a little blush to it," he said as he slid closer to her. He tried to be sneaky with it, but he could tell she noticed when her eyes snapped to the side to watch his movements. "A smile would look absolutely beautiful on it, though."

Kagome let her head turn back towards him, reaching one hand out to brush against his stubble-covered cheek. "Your compliments are sweet, and well appreciated, but I do not require such kind words, Kili." Her voice was quiet, a calm and slow drawl like dripping honey. "I advise you to rest for the night" Before she stood, Kagome leaned her face closer to his own and pressed her lips to his forehead in a caring, gentle touch. As she glanced down at him, a warm smile brightened up her normally cold features.

"Thank you, Kili," she said. Her eyes held an embarrassed glow to them. "Rest well."

"You too," he said, unable to form any other words as he watched the lithe figure of Kagome walk back over to the cliffside, where she then sat down to, once more, watch the stars overhead. A smile of his own settled on his face before he threw himself down onto the ground below him next to his brother. "Goodnight pretty," he whispered before giving her one last glance.

* * *

Auroua-chan: There was quite a bit of interaction between Kagome and Kili in this update. They'll be a lot more to come, too.

So, for the pairing, considering I have over 2 different suggestions, I'll just host a poll at the end of the chapters. It'll run to, let's say, the 7th chapter.

Choices & Current Votes: (Feel free to suggest more)

 _Kagome/Legolas:_ _ **1**_ _  
Kagome/Thranduil:_ _ **2  
**_ _Kagome/Kili:_ _ **2**_

I am counting 1 vote per person to try and keep it fair.

Please remember to review&favorite&follow, thanks! I hope you enjoyed.

Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

* * *

It was early next morning that they had set out once more after a quickly prepared breakfast. It was a peaceful morning, the sunlight providing a nice warmth to the air breezing by every now and again. The conversation, as usual, was light and nothing necessarily deep in nature. Kili had placed himself closer to Kagome than yesterday, and it hadn't gone unnoticed by the rest of the company. Neither made any sort of comment on it, even as they both received a multitude of stares of confusion over the duration of the morning. They would occasionally talk to one another about little to nothing, topics such as the weather and the foliage of trees growing along the trail they were currently on. It never went on for a long time, no more than a few minutes, only to start back up after a few minutes of silence, each time the conversation starting by the other. It was odd, to say the least, but no one made a move to ask about because, even if they did, they probably wouldn't even get an answer.

"I have always wanted one of those trees to grow next to my home," Kagome began at random, pointing a slender finger in the direction of a pink blossom tree. "I have no idea where I would plant it though," she said as she turned towards Kili. "The colors would not go well with the other trees there, I fear." As the end of her statement, her tone had turned a bit upset, showing her obvious displeasure on the dilemma of the plants.

"You could plant it with a little space in between," Kili suggested. "Perhaps plant a different tree that flatters the colors of each tree on either side between them."

Kagome shrugged at that presented thought. "That might work," she said, turning her gaze back to the tree she adored. "I will think more on it, and see if I can come to a decision that will work."

And, just like that, the conversation had ended, like the dozens before. She paid no mind to the curious stares sent her way, instead only giving a polite and peaceful smile back in return before turning her gaze towards a different direction.

She rather liked the younger dwarf, preferring him to the others in the company already due to his lively personality and friendly demeanor towards her. The rest of the company had their moments where she didn't so much as dislike them, but it wasn't frequent enough for her to truly count them.

The day had begun to end, and the sun was now descending in the distance, and the group finally decided on a stopping point. Kagome helped Bombur, a thick dwarf with a long auburn colored beard, as he started on preparing the dinner for the night. Once it had been completed, she carried bowls over to a few of the dwarves already sitting down with one another before sitting down herself against a tall rock.

As they ate, there was conversation between the most of the people around the fire, and this time Kagome allowed herself to participate a little more.

Most of the talking had been about war stories and victories. Bilbo obviously had no history in battling, if barely any at all, and it was apparent to her as he listened in slight awe as the dwarves shared battle tales. They ranged from huge wars all the way to smaller disputes. She always appreciated hearing tales of battle, having a few herself, and she listened with just as much interest as Bilbo, only she did a better job at hiding it.

"Quite impressive," Kagome said as the story being told wound down to its end. Her eyes expressed no deceit in her words, and they were led to believe that she truly meant her words. "I always find it fascinating to hear battle tales from other individuals, but to hear stories from those who actually participated in such battles is something else all together."

Her words seemed to make them a bit proud, the glow on their faces becoming apparent.

"Do you have any?" Kili asked her from his spot across from her on the other side of the fire, watching as she nodded and laughed a tiny bit.

"Nothing quite to the levels of the ones told by you all, but I do have a few." She folded her legs under her, small feet being tucked under the longer ends of her top. There were a few battles she had participated in during her years before running away, only one or two being worthy of a campfire dinner story. By now, a few more of the company were looking towards her with expectant stares, and she felt obligated to tell a tale of her own, and so she did.

She launched into the tale of a battle she remembered exceptionally well, momentarily forgetting who she was speaking to as she did so.

"And there we were," Kagome said, catching from the corner of her eye as Bilbo leaned a bit closer in interest in her story, and she continued, "out numbered from both sides with only a handful of us left, while others were miles away trying to keep the rest of the orcs at bay. All was painfully silent for what seemed liked an eternity before a decision was made. Now, I admit that I was, not only doubtful, but also afraid that it would not work, but I did not allow myself the time to question it. My companions and myself, there could not have been more that twenty of us left, rushed headfirst into the orcs coming straight towards us." She paused at that memory before shaking her head. "That was such a terrible idea, looking back. It is a wonder how any of us survived at all." But, it was also the best that could be thought of in a moment of hurry. "We pursued forward, and managed to beat back the orcs and we somehow ended up victorious with an idea that should have fallen flat. Legolas and myself often pondered about it with one another when we were alone, to be truthful." The last words were a muttered part of her memory coming out before she could stop it. No one really seemed to catch her last statement, and only launched into another conversation stringing her story together with something similar to it.

Kagome eventually tuned them out at the sudden memory of her old friend. She often felt bad about never telling him, out of everyone, of her plan to leave, but if she had, she had no doubt that he would do practically anything to convince her to stay. She never feared he would tell her plan to his father, as he would never even think betray her in that manner, but it was more of saving herself the pain of bidding him a farewell. She had known him her whole life, ever since she was nothing more than a young elfling, and sneaking out during a celebration had just seemed to be the easiest thing to do in her opinion. She'd bet anything that he hated her now.

"Are you alright, pretty eyes?" A smooth voice asked her under the rumble of the conversation, and Kagome soon realized that Kili had moved to sit next to her, resting his back against the rocks behind them. Kagome blinked, noting that she had brought her knees up to her chest when she had submerged herself in her own thoughts. She was silent for a few minutes, thinking about his question, before she nodded slowly.

"I am just fine," she said. "Only thinking about a few things."

"Care to share?" He asked, keeping his attention focused on her somewhat saddened expression, a frown claiming his lips when she shook her head.

"I really would rather not." Kagome said, "not because I do not trust you, but because I would like to forget these thoughts once more. I do not appreciate the feeling I get from them." She refused to admit to anyone she was feeling the sensation of homesickness towards a place she no longer considered to be her home. She did not want to admit to herself that she was hopeful to have the chance to see Legolas once more due to her helping these people. She did not want such things to weigh her down, ruining her plan of helping them through and then leaving to return back to her home built in the beautiful glow of the sun. A sudden smile appeared on her face, and she turned to look at Kill.

"Have you ever just sat and watched as the sun rose far off in the distance, opposed to just letting it wake you up with its rise?"

"I have," he admitted, his own smile growing. "It is one of the purest forms of beauty in this world."

"I agree," she said, looking off into the distance. "I fear one day I will never be able to witness such a sight again." Kagome felt as a wave of sadness overcame her, fearing the thought of what would happen should they all get caught in Mirkwood.

"You can always see it," he said, brown eyes holding her blue ones with a burning stare. "No matter what happens, I will be sure you have the ability to do so."

Kagome felt as her cheeks warmed as those words, and she found herself trusting his words. "Promise? No matter what happens in Mirkwood?"

His smile grew as he nodded. "I promise you, Kagome. You will not be robbed of the sunlight."

No caring if anyone paid attention to them, Kagome smiled and whispered a quiet "thank you" to Kili before leaning her body against him. It had been such a long time since she had felt this trust in someone, and she enjoyed the feeling of peace it brought upon her.

Underneath the thick mass of her hair, she felt as his callused hand rested against her smoother and thinner one. She felt as a wave of tiredness flooded through her, and she soon found herself falling asleep against the dwarf at her side.

It wouldn't be long until the reached the Mirkwood path. A week's time being the longest amount of time. Ignoring the worried feeling she felt, Kagome let herself succumb to the temptation of rest.

* * *

Auroua-chan: More Kili and Kagome in this chapter, yup. Regardless of the final pairing, there will be a lot of them.

I decided not to tally up the votes for the pairing in this chapter, but I think the current leader is a tie between Kili/Kagome and Legolas/Kagome, but don't take my word for it. I may be wrong. I'll do an official count on the next one.

I'll try to get my Sherlock/Inuyasha story updated next.

I hope all the errors are out, if not I apologize. Hopefully this was a decent update.

Please remember to review&favorite&follow, thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

* * *

The day they had been waiting for had finally come, and the group stood outside the edge of the woods. None spoke for a long time, at least she thought it was a long time. In reality she didn't know how long the silence had lasted. For her it felt like almost forever. She never thought she would see these trees again, and just standing before them brought on a slew of different memories.

A huge part of her wished to turn on her heel and leave the area without a second thought, but her promise to the company kept her from doing so.

As Gandalf left them behind to tend to something that needed his attention the rest of the company prepared themselves to step into the forest. They had been warned to keep to the path hidden beneath the leaves, and she would have to be sure that they did.

"I will lead." Kagome said, taking a position in front of everyone else. "You _must_ keep behind me, and you must follow my steps carefully. You will get lost if you do not." Once she was certain they had an understanding of her words, she turned on her heel and led them into the thick line of trees.

Entering the forest after so long felt utterly awful. The air around them was dry and horrid, and she found it almost too hard to breathe it in. She suffered along however, fully intending to keep her word to the company. They seemed to have similar issues as well.

It had been maybe only ten minutes before everything began to go wrong. Without warning the dwarves began to step off of the trial, others following and scrambling around desperately for air. Both Bilbo and herself tried to pull them back, but to no avail.

"Idiots," Kagome hissed under her breath. "They do the exact opposite of what I tell them to do." By now her breath came out in labored pants as the lack of fresh air was finally getting to her. She felt lightheaded and leaned against a tree behind her, only to jerk away seconds later when she felt a sticky web-like substance stick to the back of her neck and hair. She stared at it for a moment, forgetting about her companions currently wandering further and further ahead of her as she tried to place what it was.

Once she realized what she had touched she scrambled to get the company's attention, only to find no one in sight for as far as she could see.

Suddenly something that should have been simple had turned complicated.

* * *

She went about her way to try and find the company, killing the spiders that came for her as she did so. Just as she was about to give up entirely, familiar shouts caught in her ears, and she rushed ahead to the source.

The air around her was lighter, and much easier to breathe in, unlike the air from earlier on into the forest. The figures of her lost companions entered her line of sight, and she breathed a sigh of relief. Her relief was short lived as the few spiders surrounding the dwarves began to close in on them. Before they could become outnumbered by the large, horrible creatures, a group of elves easily managed to take them down.

One spare in the back began to creep closer to Kili and Kagome reacted with the first instinct that came to her. She notched an arrow to her bow and took a quick aim. Once sure she had a precise aim, she let the arrow soar towards the target. It struck between its many eyes and made for an easy kill. Without a second thought Kagome raced over to the dwarven company, ignoring the elves until she actually made it to they were.

"I am relieved you all are okay," she commented before recalling that the presence of the elven people meant they had also ended up being caught. Looking at their faces proved that they also were aware of that. She sighed and pulled a stray leaf from her hair. "What a pointless experience…" she muttered to herself before blowing the leaf from her fingers, watching as it floated to the ground. Ultimately she should have expected this, so why did she feel so disappointed? She should have ran while she had the chance, to be fair, but, even then, thinking that didn't sit well with her and she didn't know why. Her eyes caught Thorin's in a pitiful glance, her eyes conveying a small apology to him, even if he didn't accept it.

All she had wanted to do was help them, and she had even failed doing that. Perhaps she really was better alone…

A hand was set upon her shoulder, the grip much more gentle compared to the grips that now held the dwarves. She was curious as to why it was so soft on her shoulder, and she turned around to the person who the hand belonged to.

Bright blue eyes stared down at her, and the massive wave of guilt that flooded through her veins pained her as the face was instantly recognized by her.

 _Legolas..._

He looked the same. Almost exactly the same, while she was beyond certain that she looked different. From her longer hair free of braids, and the dresses she once so fondly wore no longer in her possession. She was even positive she now had a few scratches on her face and neck from twigs from the forest.

 _"What are you doing?"_ Legolas asked her, finding his voice after minutes of silence. The tongue of her native language sounded almost foreign to her now. _" Where have you been?"_

She only looked away, too ashamed to even answer his questions. His other hand rose to brush against her cheek where a still-bleeding gash rested.

 _"I am sorry."_ was all she let herself say. The hand resting on her shoulder tightened, but not enough to cause her any pain.

 _"Why did you leave?"_ He asked, forcing her to look up at him.

 _"I do not wish to say."_ She responded, and he let her go long enough to give the order to his companions to take the captured dwarves to the dungeons. Minutes later just the two of them remained there. He turned back to face her, and she stepped away to keep space between them.

"You gave no warning as to you leaving. Do you even know the kind of worry that followed the days after?" Legolas watched as she set her arms against her stomach and she looked away. "Why did you not tell anyone? _Why did you not tell me?"_

"I did not wish to tell anyone," she responded dryly. "I wanted it to be a simple departure. No one would know, and no one would be at fault."

"You could have told me," he said.

"You would have tried to get me to stay, and I did not want that." Her tone was cold, and a glare settled on Legolas's face.

"Then why bother to come back?"

"To be fair I never intended to. I only hoped I could safely guide the dwarves though the forest so no harm would befall them, but you and I both saw how that turned out." She sighed and shook her head, "I am aware I must be taken in as a prisoner now, so let us just get this over with."

"The King will wish to see you."

Those words caused panic to swell up inside her chest, but she kept it well hidden. "I understand," she finally said as she felt him take her by the arm and he began to guide her steps with his own.

Even though she was now counted as a prisoner and trespasser his grip was gentle on her arm.

The door to her cell was opened and he let her go as she walked in, and the door was closed and locked behind her.

She leaned against the wall, and waited for the moment someone would come back to take her to see the one who had once been her King.

 _King Thranduil._

* * *

Auroua-chan: A quick update on this one. I didn't realize it had been so long since I last posted on this one. Sorry for any errors in the text, and the next chapter will be longer.

Pairing poll:

Legolas/Kagome: 9

Kili/Kagome: 7

Thranduil/Kagome: 7

Thorin/Kagome: 1

I might have the tally wrong, but I think it is right. Either way, I am still accepting votes, and new pairings are still be accepted. This will run until chapter 7.

I hope you enjoyed, and thank you for reading!

Please review&favorite&follow, thanks!

ByeBye!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

* * *

Even though there was constant talking and arguing coming from the dwarves in the many cells around her, it felt silent to her. Kagome sat, legs stretching out before her, as she let her eyes trail over the many ridges of the cell wall. A few times she would raise a hand up to her face to wipe away a trail of liquid that had spilled from her eyes.

"Pretty eyes?"

She looked up at hearing the familiar voice of Kili, but she did not say anything in return.

"You're being really quiet- is everything okay?"

"A-ah yes," she finally gave him a response. She was silent for a second, but she spoke up once more after breathing a long sigh. "I am merely thinking to myself."

"Why did you come back?" A different voice, this one belonging to Thorin, called out to her. "You could have just left."

She stood up then and walked to the barred door of her cell, her eyes searching for where he might be. He was in a cell across and two to the right of her. Still, they could just barely see one another.

"You will listen, and you best listen well," she forced out through an annoyed sneer. "I said I would help you get out of the forest unharmed, and I failed in doing that. I could have left- yes, but that would mean I would have gone back on something I said I would do, and I will not do so. Do I think I made the wrong choice in coming back- most likely," she admitted as she looked up and around at what held her prisoner, "but I also do not regret it because even though I failed what I said I would do, I can say that I did not leave you all behind."

For the first time since they had been captured the dwarves around her had become silent.

"And anyway," she huffed, "being locked up in here is not the worst thing in life." She stepped back from her cell door, seeing as she would not receive a response from Thorin, or anyone else on her words, and she went back to sitting against the wall. She closed her eyes, and let herself delve deep into memories she wished to forget.

 _ **::Flashback::**_

" _Looks like I have found you," a deep voice whispered quietly against her ear, and a strong arm was draped across her shoulders. She glanced to the person now standing next to her, giving him a warm smile as she relaxed into his arm._

" _Legolas," she sighed and brought her hand up to grip his own, "I hardly think it is a game anymore, so you can stop acting like it is."_

" _You are missing the celebration," he said in response, ignoring what she had said, as he stepped away from her. He placed both of his hands onto her shoulders as he stared down at her. "Come enjoy it with me, Kagome."_

 _She set one palm to his chest, and she rose the other up to lightly touch his cheek. A small laugh came from her when he leaned into her hand. "And if I do not feel like enjoying the celebration?"_

 _He moved his hands, one going to her hip and the other to the back of her head as he pulled her closer to him. He held her close until he heard her laugh once more. "Will you return with me?"_

 _She hesitated in her answer before she eventually managed a small nod. "... I will join in my own time, Legolas."_

 _He released her and placed a finger underneath her chin to make her look up at him. Legolas bent forward a small bit as he pressed his lips to her cheek in a light peck. "Glad to hear that," he said, letting his hand move from where it rested against her chin to down the column of her neck. He stepped away from her, heading to the door of her room before pausing to look back at her. "You have a half hour to show your face before I will come back to get you. I will carry you if I must," he said, and she forced a laugh at those words._

" _You will not have to," she responded as he smiled and left her alone in her room. She stood in silence for a few seconds before she looked back down at her feet. Kagome blinked back the tears that had welled up into her eyes, a few dropping down onto the ground below her._

" _I am sorry, Legolas," she whispered to herself before slipping from her room._

 _ **::End::**_

Kagome sighed as she stretched out some more, glancing up at the cell door when she heard someone stop in front of it. It only caused more hurt to fill her up when her eyes landed on the form of Legolas. He didn't look exactly happy to see her there.

" _Come along,"_ he said as he opened her cell door. " _The king wishes to see you before anyone else."_

Those words caused her heart to momentarily stop. She forced herself up onto her feet, and she felt as Legolas took her gently by the arm to guide her steps. Of course, she had known that she would have to speak to him for a while now, but knowing did her no good compared to actually being taken to see him.

The walk was silent and undisturbed until Legolas pulled her to a stop.

"He might agree to accept you back," he said, turning her around to face him. " _Please just-"_

" _I do not wish to come back,"_ she said, cutting him off. She saw the look of hurt on his face, and she turned her head away from him.

" _What is it that made you leave then?"_ His tone demanded an answer.

" _I do not owe you an answer as to what the reason was or why."_

" _Yes- Yes you do."_ Legolas said. " _I was the one who came back to find you missing, and I was the one who worried the most for you. You and I could have sat down and talked about the reason if you had told me."_

"..."

" _Do you not understand what I am saying to you?"_

" _I do understand,"_ she responded, " _but I also do not see the point of it. The matter of the fact is that I did not wish to tell you because it would have only caused more trouble. I wished to leave, and I did so the easiest way I thought possible."_

The conversation between them ended with those words from her. They stood in silence for a few moments before he turned away from her and took to leading her along with him. A few minutes later his grip on her left and he stepped back.

"He is waiting for you."

Kagome only nodded, and the door before her was opened by the guard standing next to it. She stepped inside, a guard taking to leading her behind him, and the door slammed closed behind her. When she was brought to a halt, the guard left, and she remained standing on her own.

The weight underneath the stare now focused on her was heavy. It was quiet for a few long seconds before a voice cut through it like a sharpened blade does to flesh.

"Look at me," Thranduil said, his tone demanding her to obey him. She wished to go against the command, but she found herself unable to do so. She looked up, her own eyes meeting a lighter shade of blue.

Silence refilled the area as he stood from his throne, descending down and approaching where she stood rooted to her spot like a tree. He stopped only a few feet away from her, and he set a hand to the side of her face.

"Explain yourself to me," he said, his tone never changing from the demanding one.

"I was not happy here," she said. Even she could hear as her voice wavered as she spoke. Being in front of the king the she fled from intimidated her, and it made her fearful to tell a lie to him, and so she continued to tell him what she had denied telling anyone else. "I was aware that you knew how my relationship with Legolas was growing. I did not wish to hear you demand it come to an end, so I chose to leave before it could get any stronger. I saw it as the easiest way to correct it all. Coming back had not been an intention of mine, so I figured it would work." No tears fell, even if they had begun to fill her eyes.

"If that was the case, then there were plenty of other options for you to follow through with," Thranduil responded. "For hundreds of years you were well regarded and well-looked upon- by others and by myself." He stepped back and away from her, choosing to instead circle around her as he looked her over. "It is almost shameful to look upon now, given your current appearance, Kagome." He came to a halt next to her, and he towered over her. "I will give you a chance to choose between two options."

She looked up at him at hearing him say that.

"The first one being you come back to live in my kingdom." He paused then, letting the words he had said sink into her head.

"What is the second one?" Kagome asked.

"To sit and rot in the dungeons."

* * *

Auroua-chan: Woo cutting this one off right here! I will not put a poll update in this chapter. I will in the next though. (I think the same are still leading, but I'm not sure?)

Anyway, the reason why is because there will be a mini-poll right here right now. You see, I have a way to continue forward with either option above, now what I would like is to know which one the majority of you all like better.

-For Kagome to go back to the kingdom?  
Or for her to remain back with the dwarves?

Neither outcome will affect the pairing choices, do not worry.

This will only be for this chapter, so please make sure you choose one or the other.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and thank you so much for reading!

Please remember to review&favorite&follow, thanks!

Bye for now~


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

* * *

"Should you choose to return you will be treated as though you never left. It will be put far off into the past as an old mistake on your part," Thranduil continued, "however, should you choose the opposite you shall spend the rest of your years locked away for you actions. It will be a long time, surely even you know that much, Kagome."

Kagome looked up to meet Thranduil's stare. Her blue eyes were darker than they usually were upon hearing him state those two options for her to choose from.

Did he truly believe that she would accept an offer to come back to the kingdom that she had fled from so long ago? Granted… he had used the threat of imprisonment against her. When given a choice to pick between living in or out of a cell, most would choose to be out of the cell.

What would she choose…?

Here she was standing before her ex-king, being offered a clean slate should she decide to come back to her homeland.

"I…"

She looked back down at her feet, finding herself unable to keep her eyes connected to the ice of the king's.

"Is it even possible that you are having an issue in making up your mind?" he asked her as he once more circled around her. "Return home where you belong, Kagome. Many have missed you greatly, and I do not think being locked away in a dark dungeon is something you would enjoy."

"... send me back to my cell," she whispered. Her voice was low, but it caused him to freeze in his steps.

"What was that?"

A hard tone had entered his voice, and Kagome closed her eyes.

"Send me back to my cell," she stated a second time. Her voice was louder this time, and it was more sure in her words. "I have made my mind up, King Thranduil. If I must choose between one of those two options, then I choose to be locked away opposed to being accepted back as if nothing ever happened. It would be much too painful for me to do that, and being locked away is the only other option you granted me."

That was the excuse she gave to him, but she kept her real reason hidden away inside her own mind. Her real reason was her current loyalty to the dwarven company. She had chosen to help them, and, despite failing, if they were kept in a cell then she would be the same.

She did not meet Thranduil's stare, even as he ordered for his guards to come and take her back to the dungeon. Her arms were taken hold of, and she was led away.

"Very well then," Thranduil called out to her as she was made to depart from the area. "Stay there and rot."

No answer came from her, and soon the doors to the room were closed. Legolas had been waiting for her to return, whether by choice or by order. She did not meet his stare either as one of the guards holding onto her, as if she would attempt to flee, informed him of her decision. She could feel the pressure of his stare on her, but she kept her gaze downward, pointed at her feet.

"I will return her to her cell," Legolas told the two holding her, and she was soon passed off to him. His grip on her was sturdy, yet lighter than the others had been.

"He has requested to see the dwarven leader next."

"Someone else can take him," Legolas said, "I have no interest in interacting with such creatures." He took to leading Kagome then. Once they had made it out of public sight his steps slowed to a halt, pulling Kagome along to stop with him.

" _Kagome-"_

"I have no desires to speak to you concerning my decision," she stated in a dry voice. "I made my choice, and I will stay with that as my choice." Those were the first words she said to him upon leaving the king's layer. "You should hurry to take me back to my cell, lest you end up getting in trouble for making it more tedious than is need be."

He was silent at hearing her speak finally. He once more looked at her face in an attempt to get her to return the gesture and look back at him. The action did not give him the return gesture he had hoped for, and he soon resumed leading her back.

It was an almost painful silence that built up between them as they walked. The next time they came to a halt it was right in front of her cell. He turned to face her as she waited for it to open.

The dwarves there seemed to be a bit surprised at seeing her back now. All of them had lined up at the doors of their cells upon seeing her guided back as if she were a prisoner.

They all were ignored by the two elves, and Legolas opened the cell once more. She attempted to walk into her cell, only to be stopped by a hand curled around her wrist. It shocked her, and she finally looked up to meet his stare at that.

It was silent as he stepped closer. Kagome wanted to look away from his stare, feeling as her heart clenched in a pain that could not be ignored upon seeing the sadness in his eyes. He placed a hand to her cheek, the action being all too akin to actions he used to do in the past, and he leaned his head forward to press their foreheads against one another.

Kagome did not move while he did this, but she had closed her eyes so that the tears building up in them could not be seen. She felt him remove his head from her own and flinched a small bit at feeling the soft press of lips to her cheekbone, right below her eyelashes.

" _Farewell for now,"_ he told her.

" _To you, as well,"_ Kagome responded. Saying those words added to the pain she felt, and, upon him stepping back, she entered her cell freely. The door was closed and locked behind her. She felt his stare remain on her for a few seconds more before the sound of footsteps heading away from there broke up the silence in the dungeon.

The silence reclaimed the area once the fading sound finally fell away completely, and Kagome allowed herself to fall down onto her knees.

She ignored everyone, even as the dwarves attempted to get her to speak about what had happened. Thorin was soon led back to his cell, and she listened as he told the old, white haired dwarf of how he rejected any deal Thranduil had pitched his way.

She snorted in laughter, it being the first sound that came from her since her return, and it soon grew in noise and her laughter became harder to control. As she approached the cell bars, her laughing still occurring even after tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"At least… were stuck here… together," she managed out between her laughs.

"Were you given any form of a deal, Kagome?" Thorin asked her, and she shrugged her shoulders.

"A deal **haha** no," she told him. "I was given the decision between going back to my old life here or staying in the dungeon for the rest of my life. Take a pick as to what I chose."

"Why would you choose such a thing?" He sounded truly confounded over her words.

She laughed again, it being a pretty sound that, up until now, hadn't seemed to be a common thing to occur. "Remember what I told Bilbo upon our very first meeting, Thorin? I was a runaway, and I left for a reason. I have no intention of going back to live in the kingdom I fled from. Of course, I would choose to be here." She wiped her tears from her face and shook her head. "And anyway… I could predict that you would not accept a deal, Thorin. You may not like me, but I was serious. Being locked up down here is not the worst possible thing to happen."

"You are a fool of an elf."

That caused another laugh to come from her. "Yeah… that might be true, but I have no intention of abandoning you all just because we got thrown into a cell. There might still be a way to leave," Kagome stated, and that caused the dwarves to perk up a bit- and not just because her voice had quieted down. "If that is the case, then I will go on my merry way with you all and help you reclaim your home- since my attempt of getting you through my homeland has fallen flat- before returning to my peaceful one out of the way."

She had a strange inkling that their quest would not end here. After all… the hobbit Bilbo had yet to be accounted for.

* * *

Bilbo, having one certain gold ring in his possession, was able to sneak around the palace of the Woodland Realm without being detected. He managed to locate a way out in through the lower levels, and he did not hesitate to take the keys to the dungeon cells from the not-so-watchful eye of the drunken elf passed out on a tabletop. With the keys held tight so they would not jingle Bilbo made his way down to the dungeon with hurried footsteps.

As he got closer he could hear the conversation going on through the ones locked away.

"We're never gonna make it to the mountain in time, are we?" One asked, being answered with a sad silence from the rest of the people. Bilbo hopped down to the final step and the ones who had seen him rushed to the bars of their cells.

"You won't be able to go anywhere," he said before holding up the keys he had stolen, "not in there, at least."

Like the dwarves, Kagome had came to stand at the door to her cell. She was glad to see him having a means for their escape, yes, but she was also glad that he was alright. He unlocked her cell upon reaching her, and she took him by the sides of his face before bending forward. She pressed a tender kiss to the top of his head, and a warm hue coated his face all the way to the tips of ears.

"Thank goodness you are alright," she said, "and that you freed us!"

"Think nothing of it," he brushed off her words as the rest of the cells were opened by him. "We have to get out of here before we are detected."

"Unless you already have a way out, that might not be possible," she told him as the entire company met up in one large group again. "Do you?"

"Yeah, down below," Bilbo said, "just follow me and be quiet!"

They did as he had requested, and he led them further into the palace, all the way to the room the wine was stored. The dwarves were confused, even more so when he told them to get in the barrels.

Kagome, however, picked up on his plan and gave a request in agreement with Bilbo's idea.

Their lacking presence in the dungeon had already been picked up, and, by now, dozens upon dozens of elves had been placed on a search for them. It was then that Thorin demanded they get in the barrels.

They did so then, and Kagome told Bilbo to do the same. She had already begun on her way to the lever out of the way. Seeing her do so, Bilbo got into a barrel as well.

Kagome looked back once to make sure they were all securely in a barrel before she pulled the lever towards her. The floor opened, and a ramp led the barrels down and into a river that ran through the kingdom. After the dwarves and hobbit and fallen into the water she wasted no time in jumping through the hole in the floor and into the river alongside them.

She had forgotten that the hole in the floor even existed until Bilbo had led them down here. Before she could blink, someone gripped her arms and hefted her up into a barrel close to her. Despite her height, she was still able to fit well enough. She was able to settle herself onto her knees due to her thin build.

Kagome looked towards who had picked her up, and her attention fell on Thorin's face. She offered him a smile before looking at Bilbo.

"A marvelous idea, Bilbo," she stated.

"Agreed," Thorin said.

* * *

Auroua-chan: I'll stop this here due to issues with my internet. I apologize for any errors in the text.

Anyway, onwards with the dwarves Kagome goes!

I couldn't resist the urge to put some Lego/Kago in there somewhere. Not a happy interaction, but an interaction as it is.

No poll update due to my internet problems. I am sure that Legolas is still in the lead, however. This is the last chapter you may vote. Next chapter is when the winner will be revealed.

Also, I am debating on including Tauriel in this story. I do like her character, but I am unsure. I would appreciate any opinions on it.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed!

Please remember to review&favorite&follow, thank you~

Bye for now.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

* * *

The relief of escape was rather short-lived for them, as those still within the walls of the kingdom had already become aware of their freed prisoners. As a result, the gate along the river had been shut moments before anyone had reached it, leaving them to be sitting ducks- quite literally- to the approaching, and armed, Elves.

They remained there for a few seconds, Kagome listening to the disgruntled sounds being made by the company until a foreign noise reached her pointed ears. Her silence was noticed by Thorin, who then called out to her as he sought to know the reason why. The expression on her face was not one that left a comforting feeling.

"We need to leave," she stated.

Her words brought out a noise of confusion from the others around her. Before she could say another word, an arrow stricken body of an elf fell from the bridge above them and into the river. Kagome moved quickly to snatch his bow and quiver of arrows from him in order to secure herself a weapon.

Not even a second later a large army of orcs appeared. The focus point of recapturing the escaped prisoners changed instantly to the sudden appearance of orcs now invading the land of Mirkwood.

In her time spent with the dwarven company she had heard them speak occasionally about the orc pack chasing them, but she had yet to fully witness the severity of it. There were many against few, and in this moment they were at a shortage of plausible weapons.

They were stuck in their current place, and they would remain that way until the gate was opened. There were no longer elves preventing them from getting to it, but instead, there was the danger of the orcs.

Out of the whole company she mattered the least, so… if she could get up there then they would stand a chance of getting out of there with minimal damage done to their numbers. With that thought in mind, Kagome clambered out of the barrel she had been hefted into moments ago and tugged herself up onto the stone land that led up to the lever she needed.

She found it quite easy to ignore the shouts of the dwarves as she focused on getting to the lever. She got to it, but she was unable to get a grip on it before she was noticed by an orc clawing its way up on the part of land she stood on. It fell into the space between her and the lever, and she had no other choice than to step back. It lifted its weapon, a large and sharpened axe, over her and she held her arm up out of reflex to shield herself from the incoming hit. She realized half a second later that it would accomplish nothing, and she settled then to close her eyes and ready herself for the inevitable hit.

Another second passed by, but she went on to not be met with the death-ensuring swing. She opened her eyes and lowered her arm just in time to watch as the orc hit the ground, having been struck through the skull with an arrow. She stood there, mouth agape only slightly, before forcing herself to move forward. She yanked the lever to the proper direction. The metal gate swung open, and the previously stuck dwarves were able to finally escape.

Kagome moved with the intention of jumping back into the now-empty barrel that she had been in moments ago, but she halted herself just before she got to the edge of land. She turned to steal one last glimpse at the land of her old home- at what she was once more leaving behind as she ran away. Her eyes met those of Legolas, and she was reminded then that she had already made her choice.

Even if she were to change her mind there would never be any possibility for things to be what they once were.

She felt a trail of moisture run down the side of her cheek, and, at first touch, she assumed it to be nothing more than a splash from the river. When she touched it with the tips of her fingers she could feel the warmth to it, and she realized that it had not come from the river, but it had come from her.

Though it was unintentional, she was crying.

She knew she was not sad because she was fleeing from her homeland, but she cried because she was, once again, running away without giving a proper farewell to her truest friend.

She would miss him more than she ever had, but she could not change her mind.

With hope he would come to forget or resent her. It would be too cruel for both of them to go through such pain a second time around. She hoped for his happiness, just as she hoped for her own.

With those final thoughts she turned once more and jumped with enough precision to land back into an empty barrel, and she, along with the dwarves and hobbit, was carried along the current.

* * *

She was wet.

Wet and agitated.

The orcs had chased after them, but most of those pursuing them had ended up getting killed by Legolas and a few other elves that had chased after them as well. Eventually, they had managed to ditch them, and that had led to where they were now.

Her long hair was stringy and tangled due to the river water, and her clothes weighed down her normally light body. Not to mention she was drenched through to the bone and she was freezing due to it.

"At least we made it out." Kili offered her a brighter aspect to their waterlogged bodies.

Kagome choked out a laugh in response. He had her there.

"You are right," she told him as they all continued to walk. "We are no longer held in the dungeons of Mirkwood, and now you all may continue on your way to reclaiming the mountain."

"What will you do now?"

Kagome blinked and turned to look at Thorin. "What do you mean?" she asked him as she tilted her head to the side.

"It would be best for you to return to your home. We can manage on our own from here on out."

She let out a hum as though she was thinking strongly over his words. "You are right, Thorin," she eventually said. "It would probably be my best interest to head back to my peaceful home, but I will not."

"Why would you choose to willingly continue forward?" Thorin asked her.

"Maybe I am not ready to head back into isolation at this moment," she responded, her voice a low whisper. "I will depart eventually, so do not worry, but I would like to continue forward with you all a little bit longer. Plus," she continued, "I wish to make up for my failure of getting you through the forest. To make up for it I will do whatever it is that I can to assist you before I decide to leave."

She could not explain why she was so determined to continue forward with the dwarves and hobbit. She had already faced more than enough risks during this little expedition, as well as having to face painful interactions with a friend she so dearly missed.

Why was she continuing forward?

Something inside her told her not to turn back just yet, so she would hold on until that feeling turned into nothing.

* * *

He found it perfectly normal to be both angry and upset over the fact that, for the second time, Kagome had managed to get away with him being unable to do anything to prevent it. Though, right now, he was more frustrated over the fact that going to retrieve her was not a concern or point of focus.

Finding her now could be managed. There was still a trail that could be followed.

He could not just sit back and let her leave again without doing anything to get her to come back to him.

To go through losing her a second time would do nothing but add onto the past pain her first departure brought on. He truly did not want to be without her, but he would always listen to any explanation she could give to him as to why she wanted to leave so badly. If it was something that could be fixed then he would be the one the most willing to fix it.

He cared for her far too much to just watch her leave a second time. If he could have, he would have stopped her the first time. He did not want to leave whatever problem she had alone to continue to bother her and weigh over her head.

He wanted her back, safe and with him.

There was no possibility of denying that he loved her because he did. He did love her. He loved her long before she left the first time, and there was nothing that could change or sway the way he felt towards his friend.

Despite the king's order of no one leaving and no one entering the kingdom he decided to leave anyway. Perhaps a rash decision to make, but he was not concerned about the consequences he would face once his father discovered his absence.

He would suffer the risks when it came to that point, but he refused to remain in one place while Kagome left for the second time.

He wished for her to come back to be at his side.

* * *

Auroua-chan: I meant to get this published Saturday but had a surprise visit by my brother and sis-in-law, so I couldn't find the time to do it. (Sunday I was out of town all day)

The pairing has been chosen on, and the pairing will be Legolas/Kagome.

Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!

Please remember to Reveiw&Favorite&Follow, thanks ~

Bye for now.


End file.
